Love After Death
by Logicookie2129
Summary: I Own Nothing! I thought that John Green left the book in a way that it just kills you to know what happens next! So here it is Fault in Our Stars Part 2
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death

Hazel's POV:

"Is this what dying feels like?" I thought. I was suspended between two worlds: Earth and Heaven. Once I reached the Gates of Heaven, everything came rushing back to me. When my oxygen tank failed, the last couple of minutes of seeing my parents crying beside my bed and me thinking well I will get to see Augustus again. For a moment I felt dizzy. "Oh Augustus" I whispered.

Augustus's POV:

"Hey Laura", I said. "Hey Gus", she exclaimed "How are you?" Laura had died because of a fatal accident on a bridge many years ago. She was a great help to me when I came to this place.

"_Next", the gatekeeper called. I felt nervous. "What if I will be sent to Hell?" I thought. "Augustus Waters, cause of death cancer, love Hazel Grace" recited the gatekeeper. "Well I don't see anything wrong in your records…" I was given a green card and shown my room in the Building of Dreams. The room was amazing it had everything in it like my old room back on Earth. I even had room service! _

Laura was talking and I was jerked back into the present. "….and so I told her to meet us here" she said, totally oblivious to the fact that I had zoned out. "Right who were you talking about?" I asked. "Well the new girl of course, Hazel Grace" said Laura surprised.

Hazel's POV:

The gatekeeper gave me a green card and showed me my room in the Paradise Apartments. I had everything in my room like the one back at home. I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it I saw a woman around the age of 20. "Hi!" she exclaimed. "Hi" I said a bit uncertainly. "I hear you are the newbie. My name is Laura. I died because of an accident on a bridge many years ago." She said as fast a hummingbird. "Ok… My name is Hazel Grace and I died because of cancer", I replied. "Oh you are like my friend Augustus!" She said happily "We could be best friends!" Ok so there are crazy people here as well. And then it hit me. "Wait you mean Augustus Waters?" I asked, my heart beating faster. "Yeah," Laura said happily writing down where I should meet her. But none of that mattered, the only thing that did was that she knew Augustus which meant that I could see him again!


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

Chapter 2: Reunited

Hazel's POV:

Laura had called me to a café called Bob's Café of Unicorns near the River of Sparkles. "Creative names", I muttered under my breath. Laura was standing in the entry holding a mouth-watering plate of pastries. "Come in and have one", she said. I realized that I hadn't had anything to eat since I stepped past the Gates. "Where is Augustus?" I said casually. "Oh", he is on his way here, I just met someone named Deb Dobkins. She was in the fashion show with me." Laura said. Laura sure looked like a model. With flowing red hair until her hips and bright blue eyes, she looked like someone who would rock the runway. "Here they come now", Laura squealed.

Augustus's POV:

"Deb, I think you have put enough makeup on to last you a lifetime! Get a move on!" I hollered from the other room. "Ok sweetheart! No need to ruin your wonderful voice." Deb pouted. 'Alright I'm sorry honeybun" I said coming over to kiss her on the cheek. I met Deb the first week I was here. She is so beautiful and a bit shallow but she reminded me of Hazel. And now Hazel is here too. What am I going to do?

Hazel's POV:

Oh my God. There he is his mahogany hair glowing in the sunlight and his brown eyes glinting with mischief. His leg is all better! He doesn't have a prosthesis leg anymore!

Then I saw her. In one second my smile disappeared. Augustus was holding her hand and the expression that he had when he looked at her was very familiar. It was the same expression that he used for me when we were alive. The same look when he first told me that I was beautiful. I guessed that the girl next to him was Deb Dobkins. She had short blond hair and blue eyes the usual looks of a model. I looked away immediately.

Augustus's POV:

The look on her face pained me. I wish I could just go and kiss her but then I realized that Deb was next to me and that we were to be married soon. Her expression was pain and sadness mixed. I would have left just then if Laura hadn't noticed us. "Augustus, this is Hazel Grace" she said "And Hazel this is Augustus Waters". I shook her hand avoiding eye contact. I didn't Laura was talking about my Hazel Grace. If I would have known I would have broken any contact with Deb and came running to her. Too late for that…


	3. Chapter 3: Invitation

Chapter 3: Invitation

Hazel's POV:

I left as soon as I could, sadly that was after three hours of hearing Laura telling me about how cute Deb and Augustus looked together, she also told me that they were going to be married soon, which broke my heart even more. Then she continued to tell me how big their wedding was going to be, since Deb was such a successful model and Augustus was very popular. "No use sitting around and thinking about," I muttered to myself. So I got a map and set out sightseeing.

Augustus's POV:

Wow. She is actually here. Her hair grew longer and she radiates this wonderful sense of joy. I tried to get Laura to shut up, but with no success. I guess I will have to try to talk to Hazel alone at some point. "Hey sweetie, do you mind passing that bobby pin", said Deb. Oh yeah, I forgot. We were invited to one of the best parties in Heaven, Jane's party. Jan Bingum a very successful lawyer down on Earth. "I can't believe we are invited!" gushed Laura from the other side of the room. Oh this was going to be a long night…

Hazel's POV:

I found an Info center beside a small café in downtown. They advised me to take the Mermaid boat if I wanted to see attractions by the river that flowed straight through the city. I decided to do just that and hopped on to the next boat. On the boat, there was a lounge and a salad bar. The trip showed me the Royal Island, where the Kings and Queens of heaven once resided, there was the Dolphin Building. The building was shaped like a dolphin coming out to take a breath. I was told that that the pent house in that building cost around 2 million rainbow coins (the currency). When I entered heaven, my allowance consisted of only 300 rainbow coins a month. Jane Bingum the big shot lawyer lived in that penthouse and there was a party there that night.

When I got home I saw a glittering golden card with silver wings on the table. It was addressed to me, Hazel Grace and I was invited to Jane's party! It also said that I had received a 100,000 rainbow coin gift card for the Glitter Boutique, the most expensive boutique in town. I went shopping immediately and bought myself a red, silk evening gown to wear to the party. The dress itself was 75,000 rainbow coins. I went and got my hair done then I left for the party.


End file.
